Crystal Maze
Crystal Maze is a mission in Grand Theft Auto V '' that protagonist Trevor Philips does independently. Mission Trevor arrives at the Yellow Jack Inn and confronts Tao and his translator. When they mention they want to pursue other jobs, Trevor threatens them to tell him who they are working with, the O'Neil brothers. Trevor, now furious, proceeds to the O'Neil ranch, calling to threaten Elwood O'Neil on the way there. Upon arrival, Trevor kills the guards and goes to the basement where the O'Neill's meth lab is located. Trevor then picks up a gas can and leads a gas trail outside through the house, where he can use any weapon to ignite the trail. This causes the house to explode. Trevor then leaves the area. Mission Objectives *Go to O'Neil ranch. *Kill all the O'Neil brothers and reach the meth lab. *Pick the Jerry Can. *Make a gas trail from the meth lab to the outside of the house. *Shoot the gas trail. *Leave the area. Gold Medal Objectives *Headshots - Kill 10 enemies with a headshot. **Kill all enemies with a headshot. *Unmarked - Complete with minimal damage to health and armor. **Stay on the hill, use the suppressed sniper rifle to use the element of stealth. *2 Birds 1 Stone - Kill 2 enemies with one shot. **Can be easily done as several brothers are having conversations. *Accuracy - Finish with a shooting accuracy of at least 80%. **Try to kill all enemies with one shot, this can be done outside with headshots, and inside with a shotgun. Aftermath The Senora Beacon Newspaper "''Police in Blaine County are requesting increased resources from the state to deal with the latest outbreak of drug-related violence. The highly lucrative crystal methamphetamine trade seems to be headquartered in the towns around the Alamo Sea, while it is also believed several Mexican cartels also have a presence in the area. Police have attributed several recent massacres to an on-going turf war thought to involve four or five gangs from Los Santos and two or more local operations. Some recent shootouts have been so bloody, some local politicians are calling for increased firepower and have requested either military or paramilitary support to control recent events. Don Percival, CEO of Merry Weather has offered his company's services." Bleeter Posts *@calliejj16 - "shit anotha meth lab destroyed at the alamo sea gettin very worried about my supply" *@grapeseedcharlie - "Just heard about the massacre up at the O'Neils. Whole farmhouse burned to the ground. Never liked the bastards but that aint right." Trivia *The name comes from the British game show The Crystal Maze. *In the trailer, Trevor ignites the gas with a Molotov cocktail while in the artwork he uses a Dippo lighter, but in the game, it can only be ignited by shooting the gas, unless the player has Molotovs, which can be obtained at an old dock of the Boathouse in western Sandy Shores. The player can throw it at the trail or through one of the windows to start the fire. *As Trevor enters his Bodhi, the radio will be tuned to Los Santos Rock Radio and 'What a Fool Believes' by The Doobie Brothers begins to play. Trevor will comment on this, angrily stating that the music is "...all fucking wrong" before switching to Channel X, where 'Abolish Government/Silent Majority' by T.S.O.L will be playing. This humorous occasion discreetly pokes fun at The Doobie Brothers member Kenny Loggins, who co-wrote 'What a Fool Believes' and is also the DJ for Los Santos Rock Radio. *The house explosion scene is similar to the house explosion from the ''I Am Number Four'' film. *If the player tries to enter the house, he will catch on fire. However, Trevor will be unable to roll himself out of the fire, he will continue to burn until he is killed. *Should the player shoot the Jerry Can instead of picking it up while inside the meth lab, unlimited explosions will occur, surpassing the duration of Trevor's Special Ability. **If the Jerry Can is detonated using a Sticky Bomb (as it is unlocked after Friends Reunited, the mission must be replayed in order to have access to the bombs), the same will happen, although the house will be destroyed as normal. Videos File:GTA 5 Walkthrough Part 17 Crystal Maze|Crystal Maze Walkthrough File:GTA 5 - Crystal Maze (FPS Walkthrough)|First Person Walkthrough Navigation }} Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V